1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state image pickup device mounting structure and, in particular, to a solid state image pickup device mounting structure for mounting a solid state image pickup element, for example, a charge coupled device (CCD) and a low pass filter, disposed just in front of the CCD, to a CCD reference plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional solid state image pickup device mounting structure, there has been known such structure as shown in FIG. 13. In FIG. 13, a CCD 2 is firstly positioned in a CCD holder 1. Then, after a Mylar plate 3, an O-ring formed of rubber 4, and a low pass filter 5 are inserted in the CCD holder from above sequentially in this order, a low pass filter frame 6 and the CCD holder 1 are fixed by means of screws 7. Further, a plate spring 8 is fixed to the low pass filter frame 6 by screws 9 to thereby spring energize the upper surface of the low pass filter 5. In this structure, the O-ring 4 is interposed between the upper surface of the Mylar plate 3, the peripheries of the low pass filter 5 and the low pass filter frame 6 to prevent dust from penetrating into the front surface of the CCD.
The CCD 2 and low pass filter 5 are integrated with each other in the above-mentioned manner to provide a dust-proof CCD unit. And, the thus constructed dust-proof CCD unit is positioned and fixed to a lens barrel.
However, the above-mentioned CCD unit requires a large number of parts and much time for assembling, which results in high costs.